Yuan-ti
A long time ago, the Yuan'ti were akin to humans. Their religion was based around the worship of the snake god. Meticulous were the snake god's servants and she blessed them with serpentine traits. The nature of these blessings are quite varied with the majority of them looking for the most part human. Yuan-ti religious worship revolves around ritual sacrifice and thus they rub against surrounding nations taking captives. Every culture forms a counterculture, some Yuan-ti have the inclination to abandon their upbringing travel the world. Yuan-ti cities: Myatl: Is a crater city, only yuan-ti live there and it has a massive city wall that bears the look of a bundle of snakes. The great stepped pyramid Dominates the city, Its base is surrounded by Hundreds of shrines and serpentine statues. Built as places of worship for individual families when there are enough sacrifices, blood will flow down stone channels all the way to the bottom. all of their stone building will have snakes on them as well carved on nearly every surface. The crater’s edge is rimmed with serpent towers that spout green flame if anyone walks between them. The Myatl crater is also the two place where you can find Chlorphyte and the a particular hallucinogenic cactus cactus. The yuan-ti of all the cities inhale smoke from the cactus to commune with their god during worship and sacrifices. any other race that smokes or ingests the cactus vomits profusely for 3 hours and then has Powerful hallucinations for the next 12. During your hallucinations it is said that your innermost self will guide your body to where it needs to be, this makes the cactus very sought after. The Yuan-ti’s emperor is specifically chosen by their god and imbued with power beyond the rest. The currently ruler is known as the Crimson Empress. Tzapotl: The city has the most human yuan-ti in it, the general populous has little to no serpentine features. It is the most friendly of the yuan-ti cities, it is by no means a friendly place however. If you make one wrong move or one comment that could be interpreted as betrayal, you will be overwhelmingly subdued and brought the the Pyramid and sacrificed to the serpent god. Tzapotl Is the least proud of the yuan-Ti cities, It’s Pyramid is in dire need of repair, it’s nowhere as elegant as the other two cities. Tzapotl has large run down sections of the city and the local religious leader has had to make religious sacrifices. allowing foreigners into the city from time to time and tolerating The black market trade of deeply sacred items. (Chlorphyte and the cactus). Sarloon: The warrior priests class of the Sarloon Yuan-ti have unlocked the secrets of magic, they use their magic to ward their city and imbue their Chlorphyte weapons to become more powerful. the greatest of these weapons are called Snake fangs and have been enchanted with the toxic spores of the white woods. All rulers are given one of these Snake fangs. 09f6883094ea294e8fea4b73321ada64.jpg Capture.PNG EN_Monster_Yuna_ti_Header.jpg images.jpg tumblr_ox62lznJ4Q1sazby5o1_500.png tumblr_p5ayhrORKw1va87k2o2_540.jpg 693f638d68723bd481b4beb0b74f5526.jpg